


Becoming Mrs. Lannister

by Alezandrite



Series: The Lion and The She-Wolf [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Alezandrite
Summary: Tired of their parents nagging them about getting married and starting a family both Jaime and Arya come up with a plan.





	1. Chapter 1

“I may have a solution to both of our problems.” The tall, blonde man greeted the youngest daughter of Eddard Stark as the two met for lunch one day when both of their schedules allowed it. Granted that the two of them weren't really friends but after calling the wrong number a couple of years ago led to venting to each other about the frustration that their parents cause which led to grabbing drinks late at night which led to this moment right now. All though the northern wildling didn't know what exactly he had to solve their problems with him being a lawyer at his family's law firm and her an up and coming artist.

“I don't know about that I have a lot of problems.” 

“Isn’t that part of the whole suffering artist schtick?” 

“Very funny! Now what's good to eat here?” Arya retorted as they both began to look over their menus that were filled with all sorts lunch type of dishes but today it would appear that she would be partaking in a sandwich since salads are for women with tiny waists and soup is the devils work.

“Now you know how my father constantly reminds me that it's never too late to have kids?”

“So you tell me.”

“And how your mother nags you to give her some grandchildren before she dies?”

“All the time! She even has my Dad in on it now!” 

“Ok, what if...we silence their constant nagging by marrying each other!” Jaime Lannister pitched to the dark haired woman across from him with a big smile as both of them were already making a dent into their own respectful lunches.

“Now when you say that I assume you are drunk but you're not and you're smiling.”

“Well what do you think?” 

“Why the fuck would I want to get married? And here I thought you were the smart Lannister twin!“ 

“Aww c’mon Arry!” The oldest son of Tywin Lannister quietly begged his lunch companion from getting up and leaving his ass at this B grade establishment. Jaime knew the second he mentioned the word marriage he risked awakening the she-wolf's wrath but he hoped using her nickname would calm her down. 

“Fine but if we're going to do this then you are going to propose to me properly!”

“You really think I would do anything less for the daughter of Ned Stark?” 

“Oh my god...we're going to give my father a heart attack!” 

“Hey! They always wanted their daughters to marry well and what's better than having their youngest daughter marry one of the richest men in the country!” 

“Oh my god...oh my god we're going to kill my father!” Arya Stark groaned to herself as she ran hand over her face before downing the rest of her beer hoping that the alcohol would safe her from the big ass headache she was going to have once this story goes public. 

After an hour or so later the two bid their farewells going their own separate ways Jaime back to his office and Arya back to her cramped apartment of which she shares with two other “starving" artists to try and figure out how to deal with her family. At this point she didn't know who would take the upcoming news worse her father who despises all things Lannister and has since the patriarch forced Robert Baratheon to marry his daughter or her mother who despised Cersei for being more beautiful than her despite being the vain woman she is.


	2. Chapter 2

“The 40th King’s Landing charity gala was a hit raising more money than previous years but the real story is what happened during the gala. Prominent lawyer, Jaime Lannister, proposed to up and coming artist, Arya Stark, during the auction shocking everyone around them but what shocked them more was that Ms. Stark said yes!"   
-The Raven Times 

••••

In all of her twenty years Arya Stark has never seen her father this angry not even when Bran fell from that tower when he was told no more climbing and yet she thought that her quiet father would have been happy when she finally got engaged after all he had joined her mother in nagging her about starting a family and settling down. But now in her mid twenties when she had finally fulfilled her parents wish they were suddenly against the idea as if Arya had been suddenly proposed to by a criminal which is odd because she never recalled them acting like this when Sansa announced her engagement to Petyr Baelish, childhood friend and one of the numerous ex-boyfriends of their mother, not exactly husband material but apparently a whole lot better than her new fiance. A few days after the gala here they were sitting in his office one of the largest rooms in the whole Winterfell mansion the property had been in the family for hundreds of years yet this was the only room that made the dark haired wildling nervous not because she was in trouble but because she thought she was doing what they wanted her to do and there were a whole lot of worse men she could tie herself to. 

“Oh Arya, out of all the men you could have gotten engaged to why did it have to be that golden haired bastard?!” 

“Screaming at her is not going to help the situation, Ned.” 

“What else is there to do, Cat? She's marrying a fucking Lannister!” Ned Stark, better known as the quiet wolf, yelled at his wife as the three of them sat in his office with tension so thick that you could cut it with a knife all the while the youngest Stark daughter across from both of her parents who both had a stern look on their faces as if they had just bailed their young daughter out of jail and were waiting for answers.

“Oh I don't know congratulate me on finally fulfilling your wishes of settling down and starting a family?” 

“Stay out of this, Arya! Me and your mother are trying to find a loophole to get you out of this!” 

“I am not staying out of this! You guys wanted me to get married so I can give you grandchildren and that's what I'm going to do!”

“Arya-"

“You know what you're going to do? In three months the two of you are going to dress up and be apart of the happiest day of my life or so help me god I'll never speak to either of you again!” The young she-wolf yelled at her parents in a tone that said she meant business before getting up, grabbing her things and leaving the room as fast as she could leaving the two sitting there wondering at what point did their conversation got hijacked.

Like a woman on a mission the stubborn lady marched throughout the building not stopping to talk to anyone she might have seen on her way out of the house leaving the caretakers along with the occasional family member in wonder of what or who had set her off this time. By the time she had gotten into her car and began to drive off the anger had disappeared and was replaced with tears at the thought that if the situation was different and the man proposing to her was the man she was in love with would her parents still act like this? It was at this moment that all her questioning and worries fade away letting her make the decision that even though Jaime Lannister wasn't exactly her first choice or even tenth choice she was still going to marry him whether they loved each other or not their friendship was going to hold it together.


	3. Chapter 3

Between getting all of her paintings ready for the gallery viewing and planning the wedding Arya Stark has never been this busy but she supposed that she would have to get use to it with becoming a Lannister and all. So far all she had was the venue which was going to be in the city and not at either of their families estates so it would be on neutral ground so she could check that off the list now all she had to do is get a cake, hire a caterer, make a list of guest and last but not least pick out a dress. Two of the four would be easy since neither of them were really picky about food the hard stuff would be who to invite because both of their families are large along with choosing the dress Arya would really like a simple dress but something told her nothing about this whole thing would be simple. She was paying so much attention to the planning that she hardly noticed the knocking at the door along with said knocker inviting themselves into the apartment and taking a seat across from her. 

“So I heard you and your father had a screaming match a couple of days ago.”

“And how exactly did you hear about that?”

“Well you see my brother is married to Daenerys Targaryen who just so happens to be your cousin, Jon’s, aunt.” 

“Well aren't you clever!” Arya said in a mocking tone before going back to the table full of papers in front of her determined to get everything done and she would have if it wasn't for the distraction in the form of a tall glass of water sitting across from her.

“Oh by the way how did dinner at Casterly Rock go?” 

“My father has come to the conclusion that the marriage has to be of a political nature.” 

“And your sister?”

“Still not talking to me...but that's to be expected.” The blonde adonis revealed in a clamer tone than she would have thought he would have after all they were twins let alone siblings who were closer than Arya was with any of her own.

“Having a sibling refuse to talk to me is the least of my problems at the moment.” 

“Wedding planning getting to you, huh?”

“I have four more tasks to complete and only two will not give me a migraine.” 

“Let me help you with the more painful two it is my wedding also.” 

“You’re willing to pick out my dress and draw up a rough draft of the guest list?” Stark read the list while giving him a look that said she didn't believe a word that came out of his mouth, but now that she thought about it, she has heard weirder things from the sanest people so all the dark haired woman could do was give him a questioning look. 

“I may be able to do only one of those things but I might be able to get you in touch with someone who could help you with the dress part.”

“And who would that be?”

“It just so happens that my aunt has quite the eye for dress designing.”

“She better be, Lannister!”


	4. Chapter 4

“So who’s throwing you a bachelorette party?” Dany Targaryen-Lannister asked her soon to be sister-in-law as the two sat in some random cafe one afternoon just enjoying each others company and their own respectful cups of coffee. A part of Arya was thankful that at least one woman out of both of their families was happy about her upcoming nuptials while the other part of her wondered if her sister and numerous sister-in-laws didn't attend any of the dress fittings and stuff because of her mother who after a two months still hasn't come around.

“At this point I don't even know if I'm going to have one.”

“Everyone still walking on eggshells because of your mother?” 

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“And you have no other family?” 

“An aunt, but she's a bit unstable not exactly what you want in that situation plus she is thick as thieves with my mother.” Arya explained as the two sat in the corner of the cafe while people filtered in and out while chasing their caffeine addiction, as the city continued to bustle around them like life itself not slowing down just because one person is feeling more blue than usual.

“Sounds a bit like mine no female family members and not many of the Lannisters were thrilled that a divorced woman with four children and not to mention a Targaryen was marrying into the family.” 

“So what did you do?”

“I invited all my friends and threw myself one!” 

“I don't have any female friends, but could you do something like that for me?” The younger woman asked her only female acquaintance with a shy tone which was unusual for the loud and brash woman that she never in her life would let anyone else hear, but since Dany seemed like a good woman, she had to be to deal with Tyrion, the dark haired artist with a long face thought that maybe it was ok if only she knew. 

“Us strong willed women have to stick together, little wolf, so of course I'll do it!”

“You’re a life a saver!”

“Tell that to Tyrion when he is all sober and cranky!” 

“Is he that bad?”

“Not all the time, but Tywin has been pressuring him to give up his writing and come work for him at the law firm...so yeah.” 

“My parents weren't exactly thrilled about me going into the arts, but it could have been worse, I could have pledged myself to the church.”


	5. Chapter 5

Never in Arya Stark's life has she ever seen the most beautiful little girl with golden hair, emerald eyes and a perfect little smile as she stood next to Jaime’s aunt Genna wearing a pastel green dress with a matching bow in her hair both of them greeting her to the Frey-Lannister house after being invited by the older woman during her bachelorette party a week ago after being cornered by Dany, Genna and more surprisingly Myrcella explaining that there was something she needed to know before becoming apart of the family. A part of of her wanted to take the girl in her arms and be her mother take her to the park along with all the other things she's never wanted to do before, but now that she's seen this child who was clearly the product of an affair Cersei and Jaime had four years ago just like they had told her but the moment she saw the girl in real life all the misgivings she might have had vanished. 

“What do we say to guests, Joanna?” 

“Welcome to our home!” 

“That’s a good girl now go and play while I talk to Miss Stark.”

“Okay Auntie G!” The angelic little girl called to her aunt before running off to some room in the house no doubt to continue coloring or playing with her dolls leaving the two grown ups to move into the sitting room where a tray of two cups of tea still hot waited for them as if the two of them had a dire situation to discuss.

“She’s the most well behaved little girl I've ever known more so than her parents at that age.”

“So she is Jaime and Cersei’s daughter.” 

“Everyone outside the family believes she's the product of a one night stand Jaime had while away on a business trip four years ago.” 

“How does Cersei feel about that?” 

“Cersei signed away parental rights the second she gave birth to Joanna in secret.” Genna explained as she fixed her tea before offering the cream and sugar to her guest of which two cubes of sugar were selected and placed in the she-wolf's cup slowly dissolving in the cup causing the older woman to smile expectedly since it was a known thing that people from the north don't like things as sweet as those in the south do. 

“Which leads me to the reason why I invited you over for tea.”

“Which is?”

“My nephew is always so busy that the only time Joanna gets to see her father is during the holidays and on her birthday, which causes the girl to miss him terribly so...with your wedding coming up in a month or so I was wondering if you would take her into your home?” 

“You want me to adopt Joanna?”

“I know it’s a lot of responsibility, but she deserves a proper family and I fear I can't give her that.”

“Genna-" Arya starts to protest but is interrupted by little Joanna running into the room only to stop right in front of her and hold up the picture of a wolf and a lion with a heart drawn over them as if it was commissioned especially for her not noticing her host slyly smiling as she watched the little girl wrap their guest around her finger. 

“House Starks motto is ‘Winter Is Coming’ but I don't mind too much I love snow!“


	6. Chapter 6

“Whether your father likes it or not my Uncle Brynden will be walking me down the aisle!”

“Couldn’t get one of your Stark relatives to do it?”

“All of them hate you so much that they refused to do it so I had to look through my extended family who all refused except for him but only to spite my grandfather.” Arya Stark soon to be Arya Lannister confessed to her fiance as the two of them jogged through one of the main parks in the city one weekend morning a month before their big day trying to sweat off the pounds before the ceremony so that they would look their best. 

“Well I guess you could have picked someone worse than the Blackfish.”

“How do you figure?” 

“You could have chosen that seedy artist  
that you're friends with.” 

“Jaqen H’gar is not seedy he's just a little...eccentric.” 

“Is that what you said to your parents when you told them that the thirty something had decided to mentor you when you were barely sixteen?” Jaime questioned her in such a way like he was assuming something very inappropriate had happened between the two which clearly shouldn't have in his smug voice while looking smug.

“I don't know what you're getting at but anything between me and Jaqen didn't start until I was older!”

“What do you mean nothing happened you and him until you were older?”

“Don’t be like that you have seedy friends too, like the Clegane brothers and Bronn!” 

“Wait you actually slept with that freak?!”

“That’s the pot calling the kettle black.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You slept with your sister and you're angry over a one night stand I had when I was younger?” The dark haired beauty called back at him as she started to pick up the pace running ahead of him like this is some kind of race they were running but no matter how fast she went Arya only got angrier but like mates running in the woods he chased after her. 

“That’s different and you know it!”

“Oh, you can get upset with who I've slept with in the past, but I have to just except that you've been not only sleeping with that bitch, but had a relationship that spanned years of which you fathered four kids so fuck you!” 

“Come on, Arry, don't be like that!”

“Be like what? Honest?” 

“You wanna talk about honesty? Then why are you marrying me when all we are at best is friends? Why don't you stop being your father's daughter-” Lannister called to her but wasn't able to finish that sentence because within seconds a fist connected to his jaw, knocking him to the ground with a very furious she-wolf standing over him with angry tears running down her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Not a lot surprised the she-wolf anymore, but once she came home from her gallery debut only to find a bouquet of winter roses which must have been expensive with a thick envelope sitting in front of it this did surprise since anyone who knew her knew that flowers weren't really her thing. Dropping her purse down next to her shoes by the door Arya shuffled over to where the mysterious items sat and began to search for clues starting with the envelope made of thick material with flowy almost eloquent writing on the front which read ‘Forgive Me’ in perfect black ink. Investigating what was inside made her stop in her tracks only to find a single picture that were taken back in the early days of her and Lannisters friendship when they took a camping trip which made them closer than ever it was of them in the tent with the golden staring up at the camera while she remained asleep cuddled up close to him. All sorts of memories came rushing back of how they have gravitated towards one another that trip hanging off each other while occasionally touching and how Arya thought on that trip that she would follow this man wherever he went but all those warm thoughts were interrupted by her phone going off.

“Arya?”

“Dad? It's been a long time since we've talked.” 

“That’s mostly me and your mom's fault, but I wanted to call you and see if you could forgive us for being set in our old ways it's clear that you two care for each other.”

“What made you change your mind?” 

“Jaime came and saw us the other day where he explained that you two just realized your feelings and that we should be happy for you.” The honorable Ned Starks calm voice said through the speaker of the phone completely taking her by surprise how he took this step without her mother forcing him to do it which she did often when came to things like this.

“And everything went ok?”

“Don’t worry your golden groom is still alive.” 

“I’m surprised...I thought for sure you’d kill him.”

“We want you to bring him around after your honeymoon for a family dinner so the family can get to know him, especially if he's going to give us grandchildren!” 

“Daaad!” Arya Stark whined in embarrassment as if she didn't want to talk about the subject until she where she stood with little Joanna, who seemed to like her, but you never know which is why they're going to take the first year slow to get comfortable all three of them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! This is the last chapter for part one if you have any suggestions on what part two should be about let me know in the comments!

Three sigils hung over the married couple as the pair sat in the place of honor above the golden groom was gold and crimson as the Lannister lion stood as noble as Jaime sat simply beaming from all the attention he had throughout the day while gray and white clung to the fierce direwolf while Arya put on a good show of pretending that she was enjoying all of the festivities that the feast held but in the middle stood a larger sigil that of both a lion and a direwolf of which their children would bare once they had them. The ceremony had been too long and tedious for her liking with all the words, then the rings and finally the binding kiss nobody was more thankful for the feast than Arya was but from the looks of it everyone was having a decent time eating and drinking to their delights especially those who never wanted to be here in the first place. For the first time in forever Lannisters and Starks broke bread together as they whispered among themselves about the ceremony, how they were surprised that certain people showed up and the most popular topic was how the couple actually made a handsome couple, despite how different the two were until it was time for the gift giving of which Tywin Lannister was surprisingly the first to pop up from his seat. 

“For my heir...I gift you Brightroar, the estate, for your first years of marriage!” 

“That’s a fantastic gift! Don't you think so, Arya?”

“Yes, thank you, Tywin!” Arya thanked her slightly overdressed father-in-law as she watched the older man hand over an envelope filled with important documents over to her husband who in return gave a polite nod before the billionaire retreated back to his seat. With the first gift out of the way the she-wolf began to realize just how many gifts and people they will be thanking and suddenly getting shit faced drunk didn't seem all that at bad.

“Never in a million years did we think that Jaime would ever find a woman who would change his mind about settling down that is until this she-wolf entered the picture! To Arya Lannister may she keep this lion tame and forever happy!”

“I second that!”

“To Arya Lannister!”

“The she-wolf in the west!“ One of the many voices of the crowd called out as numerous guests stood up with a cup in their hands toasting the newest Lannister and all that she may bring in the future.


End file.
